Just A Summer Of A Lovestruck Spy
by Sammilovesbutterflies
Summary: This is a story that starts as a chatroom story, but then turns over to an actual story. Cammie's in Nebraska for the summer while all of her friends are away doing who-knows-what for the summer. Cammie gets a surprise guest. Or even...guests?Read&review!
1. Chatroom Surprises

**Cammie: chameleongurl**

**Bex: duchessofengland**

**Liz: bookwormnerd**

**Macey: peacockqueen**

**Zach: goodeghost**

**Grant: greekgod**

**Jonas: hackerzboy**

**Now onto the story. Hope you like it! –Sammi**

_Statuses:_

_Chameleongurl: Has nothing to do all day but milk Bessie the cow…SOMEONE COME SAVE ME!_

_Duchessofengland: CALM DOWN CAM!_

_Bookwormnerd: Hacking into the CIA…again. Just for fun. I'm embracing my nerdiness._

_Peacockqueen: Will my parents EVER leave me alone?_

_Goodeghost: Dang…Cammie's location is classified…like SUPER classified. Jonas? A little help here!_

_Hackerzboy: Chill out Zach! I'll try looking for it…_

_Greekgod: Wish I was with my British Bombshell… *sigh*_

_Chameleongurl has signed on._

_Goodeghost has signed on._

Chameleongurl: Oh god, Zach?

Goodeghost: Who else? Hey Gallagher Girl

Chameleongurl: Ugh, hey Zach. Why are you telling Jonas to find out my location?

Goodeghost: Because I'm a STALKER.

Chameleongurl: ….what the crap Zach? Did you hit your head on a mission that you wont tell me about or something?

Goodeghost: Nope just kidding. You could just tell me, you know… Why does your location have to be so exclusive?

Chameleongurl: Gee, I don't know. Maybe because an international terrorist group is after me?

Goodeghost: I won't let them hurt you. Ever.

Chameleongurl: …..

_Hackerzboy has signed on._

Hackerzboy: Hey Zach! You on?

Goodeghost: Yeah. What's up?

Hackerzboy: I found Cam's address. So much security dude….but I got it! You want it?

Goodeghost: No Jonas, I don't want it. I just asked you to go through a bunch of security just to see how slow you would be. OF COURSE I WANT IT!

Hackerzboy: Okay chill out man. The address is 559 Graham Road Cambridge, Nebraska.

Goodeghost: Thanks man. I owe you one.

Chameleongurl: Wow, thanks Jonas. I REALLY need someone else stalking me.

Hackerzboy: OH! Hey Cammie! I...Um...Didn't know you were online!

Chameleongurl: Yeah, apparently I am. Next time I see you, you better be a fast runner…

Hackerzboy: Oh, crap…. I better log off before Cammie makes any more death threats.

_Hackerzboy has logged off._

Chameleongurl: Smart boy.

Goodeghost: I'll be seeing you soon.

Chameleongurl: What? Stalkerish much?

Goodeghost: I SAID, I will be seeing you soon. I just booked a flight to Nebraska.

Chameleongurl:! WHY?

Goodeghost: Because I miss you….

Chameleongurl...Awww! Haha you admitted that you missed me!

Goodeghost: I did not! I NEVER said that I liked you!

Chameleongurl: …neither did i…

Goodeghost: …okay forget I said that…

Chameleongurl: Sorry Zach. But unfortunately for you, Gallagher Girls NEVER forget anything.

Goodeghost: Okay, Cammie. I'm just gonna come out and admit it. I like you Gallagher Girl. A lot. I've liked you ever since I tailed you in D.C. You're so unlike any other girl I've ever met. And...I think I may...love you…

Chameleongurl: …

Goodeghost: Cam? What do you think?

Chameleongurl: …When's you're flight landing?

Goodeghost: Today at four pm. Cammie? Are you going to answer my question?

Chameleongurl: I'll answer when you get to the farm…I promise…bye Zach. See you later.

Goodeghost: Cam-

_Chameleongurl has logged off._

Goodeghost: I guess I should go pack and head to the airport…I'm coming Gallagher Girl.

**Yeah, this chapter probably sucks, but they'll get better throughout the story. The first chapter is always hard for me to write. Anyways, review please!**


	2. Is he serious?

**Cammie POV**

I logged off before he could reply. Then, I raced out of my room and into the kitchen, almost knocking over my grandma. "Oops! Sorry Grandma!" I apologized, moving out of her way. "It's okay sweetie. I was just about to go start dinner, do you want to help?"

"Ummm…well I was about to go ride Lightning, but if you want help-" I started but Grandma interrupted me. "It's okay, you can go ride Lightning. Just be back by five." Grandma told me.

"Thanks Grandma," I said gratefully. Okay it's two now, I have three hours, I thought to myself.

I guess I should explain. I'm at my grandparent's farm in Nebraska. Lightning is my horse that I've had since I was six. She has a black coat, but with a white tail and mane, and she also has a white jagged line of white on her coat, hence the name Lightning. We've grown up together, and I visit her every summer.

So, I walked out of the screen door leading out of the kitchen, and into the back yard. I headed towards the barn, excited to be able to ride Lightning. As I opened the doors, I was hit by the smell of fresh hay and manure. I walked in and went over to Lightning's stall. She whinnied softly and shuffled around excitedly. I grabbed her blanket and saddle, throwing the blanket over her back and then strapping the saddle on top of it. I also got her bridle, and put it in her mouth.

I climbed on, flicked the reins, and she started slowly trotting out of the barn. I steered her away from the house and took her on a trail that I had found in the two weeks I've been at the farm this summer. I flicked the reins again and Lightning sped up. We galloped through the woods and jumped over creeks for about thirty minutes. Then, we headed for a hiding spot I'd found just yesterday.

We got to the spot that I was looking for, and I slid off Lightning. I tied her up to a pole that was sticking out of the ground. I then proceeded to climb up a tree until I saw a branch that jutted out from the tree. I climbed out onto it and saw the space that was just enough room for me to fit into the small cave that was in the huge boulder. I called out to Lightning, "Stay there girl!" She whinnied and nodded her head slightly. I crawled into the tiny cave to think about my situation.

I wonder if Zach really meant that he was coming. I mean sure, I wanted to see him, but he drives me crazy whenever he's around. But I also want to be with him when he's the soft, vulnerable, _real_ Zach. He's in there somewhere behind his cocky cover. I just have to look hard enough. I fell asleep, curled into a ball, thinking of Zach…

I woke up slowly, until I remembered where I was. I shot up, bumping my head on the ceiling of rock above me. I rubbed my head where a bump was starting to form. My internal was telling me that it was 4:30. I climbed out of my cave, and ventured onto the branch, and down the tree. I climbed on Lightning and we took off through the woods.

We emerged from the woods, just as the clock chimed 5 o' clock from my grandparent's living room. And yes, I could hear that. I mean, hello! Spy here! I led Lightning towards the barn, her galloping at a steady speed. I felt eyes on me, and as Lightning was running past the house, I got a glimpse of…Zach. Geez, how did he get here so fast? As fast as lightning(not my horse, the actual thing, although Lightning could give it a run for its money), I got Lightning in her stall, put her saddle and bridle back on the shelf, and hid in a secret in the loft of the barn. When Zach walked in, I was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Introductions, Horses, and Confessions

**Hey guys! First of all let me thank the people who've reviewed or alerted my story! Second, I'm REALLY sorry about not updating sooner. I've been UBER busy (and yes I did just use uber. I'm special.) And I've had some…problems. Anyways, thanks for reading! I'm also going to try and make the chapters longer. ****One more thing: Should I make this story just a story, not a chat room story? **

**~Sammi**

**Cammie POV**

I watched Zach walk over to Lightning and see that I wasn't with her. He petted her mane while he looked around the barn, looking for me. His eyes rested on where I was hiding and he chuckled softly. He sighed and walked towards my hiding spot while mumbling, "Nice try Cammie" mostly to his self. He smiled and called louder, "Cammie I know where you are. Just come out already and face me."

It was my turn to sigh softly as he came closer. I sucked in my breath, praying that he hadn't heard me. Well it turns out, the world hates me today. His smile changed into his signature smirk. Now he knew for certain where I was hiding now. I decided that I was going to have to come out sooner or later, so I climbed out of the enclosed space of the loft, and jumped down, landing on the balls of my feet. Zach smiled triumphantly at me, and his smile made me grin back.

"So…are you going to answer my question now, Gallagher Girl?" he asked and my smile faded slowly. I looked away, but he reached out and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Cam…" he said cautiously. I glanced at him and saw worry and hurt in his eyes. It was gone in a flash, but I knew I had seen it. I felt guilty, because I knew I had caused it. I changed the subject.

"Not now Zach, okay? It's almost dinnertime. We'll talk later. Meet me in here at seven tonight, and be prepared to ride horses." With that, I left him in the barn, staring at me with a solemn expression on his face. I walked into the kitchen and took my place at the dining table. When Zach finally walked in, my grandma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why didn't you tell us that your _friend_, Zach, was visiting?" I quickly took a bite of roast beef, taking my time as I chewed and swallowed before answering, "I didn't know, at least until this afternoon. I forgot to tell you…sorry." I apologized. "Grandma, this is Zachary Goode, he's a _friend _from school," I introduced him, emphasizing 'friend' the exact way my grandma did.

Zach reached out to shake her hand as she asked, "I thought your school was an all-girls school, Cameron?" As soon as I opened my mouth to respond, Zach interjected. "My school was actually doing an exchange with Gallagher this semester, ma'am." Grandma smiled sweetly at him. "Oh please, dear, call me Grandma." At this, Zach looked kind of uncomfortable. My eyes met his and I gave him a reassuring look. He nodded and smiled while saying, "Okay...Grandma." My Grandma smiled at him again before continuing on with dinner.

I helped Grandma clear the table and wash the dishes. I washed slower than usual, procrastinating going outside and meeting Zach. I looked at the clock pleadingly, wishing time would stay frozen. Now most of you are asking, "Why doesn't Cammie want to talk to Zach?" Well, it's complicated. I've never been good at expressing my feelings since dad died, even to my sisters. I glanced at the clock again, and it read 6:58. Time to meet Zach.

I sighed sadly as I walked through the barn doors and sat on a bale of hay, waiting for Zach. I impatiently checked my watch. 6:59. As soon as it turned to eight, Zach strode through the barn doors. Finally. A spy is never late. If you're late just _once_…well let's just say nothing good can come out of it.

Anyways, Zach walked in a started over to me. "Hey Gallagher Girl." "Hey Blackthorne Boy," I replied easily, not showing the nervousness that was bursting to show. But like the good little spy I am, I didn't show it on the outside. Instead I asked, "Reading to go horse riding?" I smiled at his slightly excited expression and went to get the saddle and bridle for the horse he would be riding, Star. I expertly put them on Star and told him to climb on. As I got Lightning saddled up and put the bridle on her, I heard Zach's many attempts at trying to get on a horse.

I laughed in disbelief. "Can you _seriously_ not get on the horse? Has the cocky, arrogant Zach Goode found something he can't do as well as anyone else?" I taunted mockingly. He blushed and mumbled something that sounded like "Shut up…stupid…horse..." I laughed again and this time he joined in quietly. I quickly told him, "You have to keep the horse calm. Rub her neck gently and talk to her soothingly. Then put your foot in the stirrup and swing your other leg over the saddle." He followed my instructions and finally got on Star his third try.

I started applauding and he rolled his emerald green eyes and ran his hand through his jet black, shaggy hair. "Follow me," I instructed. Then I flicked the reins and Lightning started galloping. I heard Zach follow me on Star through the woods. I headed toward a tree I found one summer when I was six. And yes, I knew how to ride back then. I've been riding ever since I could walk. I considered one of the branches when we reached the tree. It could definitely support mine and Zach's weight, and it was far enough away from the house that no one would hear us. I waited for Zach to catch up (he was a little behind me) and I finally heard him pulling his horse to a stop.

I motioned for him to follow me up the tree. I reached for the lowest branch and started to climb until I reached the branch I had chosen. I stared at the stars, and I felt rather than saw Zach slide next to me. He suddenly took my hands in his and I had to look at him. I stared into his piercing green eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "I wanted to go somewhere where no one would hear us. I need this moment to be private."

He nodded in understanding and released my hands but continue to stare into my eyes. ( **A/N: CREEPER! Whoops, did I just ruin a perfectly good Zammie moment? Myyy bad… ;)) **I stared back at him, my gaze never wavering, waiting for him to speak first. "Okay so…are you going to answer my question?" he finally asked me. I decided to play with him, and avoid answering for as long as possible. "What question?"

**(A/N: Okay, so I was gonna end it there, but since I haven't updated in a while, I'll give you a bit more…plus I don't want to go to sleep. It's one am where I live.)**

He groaned and rolled his eyes at me, knowing exactly what I was doing. "Just please answer the question. Do you…like me back?" he asked, his eyes pleading for my answer. There it is. The million dollar question. There was no backing out now. I had to answer.I finally tore my eyes away from his and gazed at the stars again. I felt Zach look at me and I sighed. I looked back at him and felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him. I knew my feeling then and there. I was in love with Zachary Goode.

"Does this count?" I asked, and then I leaned in and kissed him. He immediately kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I responded by wounding my arms around his neck and gripping him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. The kiss was hungry, but also soft and gentle. Zach Goode never ceased to amaze me, and it didn't stop with his kissing skills. He was cocky, but also caring. Strong, but also soft when it was required. And I couldn't deny it: I was in love.

When we finally broke apart, I realized that we had been kissing for thirteen minutes and twenty seven seconds nonstop. This didn't surprise me, because we had both been trained to hold our breath. I'm pretty sure when they trained us to hold our breath, they expected us to use that ability when you're undercover on a yacht in the Caribbean, and have to jump in the sea and stay underwater. They definitely didn't expect us to use our training for this. The again...maybe they did. You never know when you're dealing with spies.

I was still sitting on Zach's lap. I blushed at our close proximity, realizing that we'd never been this close before. I mean I was sitting _in his lap._ I made no movement to get off his lap though, and he didn't try to remove me either. My guess was that he liked it. He smiled, as if reading my mind, and I smiled shyly back. He was probably enjoying this a bit too much, so I climbed off his lap, and sat on the branch beside him.

He pouted which made me smirk _his smirk._ He glared at me but relaxed when I leaned against him. He put his arms around me and squeezed me into his chest. How soap smelled so good on him, I'll never know. "My smirk…" he muttered dreamily, as if he didn't believe this was real. Personally, I couldn't believe it either. Zach loves me! And I love him back! This seemed more like a dream, rather than reality right now to me.

I grinned at him, but then he said, "It looks…sexy on you," and winked at me, making me blush. "Sure…" was all I said to him. "It does," he protested. "You're beautiful, Cammie. Why can't you see that?" That only made my blush intensify from a bubblegum pink to fire engine red. I was many things: A pavement artist, the Chameleon, a daughter of two of the CIA's top spies, and a Gallagher Girl. But I was definitely not _sexy._

Apparently he thought so. This was one of the reasons I like Zach. Sure, he was cocky and arrogant, but that's not the real Zach. Strip away all the masks and covers, and you get the real him. The sweet, handsome boy that allowed me to lean on him, whenever I needed to. The boy that would always protect me with his life, even if I didn't need protecting

As I hugged him around the waist, I climbed back onto his lap and we gazed at the stars together. Everything was perfect until we heard _it…_

**Haha, it's a cliffy! Soryy it took so long to update! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I'll try to post more frequently these next two weeks, becuase I'm out for spring break! Woo-Hoo! But i'm all alone. :( My best friend is at Disney World in Florida and everyone else is busy so...i'll be updating! :D Review please! Thanks! ~Sammi**


	4. IMPORTANT! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey guys! ****PLEASE DON'T CLOSE THIS BECAUSE IT'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**** So, I decided to make this just a story and not a chat room story. I have NO idea how to incorporate the chat room in my story, so I'm just cutting it out of the story. I'll explain it in the story somehow why they're not using it anymore. Like, it crashed, Mrs. Morgan found out and made them disconnect it because of potential enemies finding them, etc. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing! The next chapter will most likely be out soon, so be looking for a new chapter! Thanks again! ~Sammi**


	5. A fight and surprises

**Hey guys! First let me say this: I'm SOOO SORRY I haven't updated as soon as I said I would. My internet's been down for about a week so I haven't been able to update. But I've had plenty of time to write some chapters! I went back to school on the 5****th**** of April so my spring break's over. :'( I didn't have a very exciting one. My first week I was BORED and then the second week was SUPER BUSY. So I haven't been able to update a lot. I had time to write the first chapter of another story that I know a lot of other people have been doing. It's called She's Gone? And it's my take on Gallagher Girls book five and I'm SO excited to start writing that. If you haven't read it yet, you can go to my profile and find it on there. I might be able to update this week, but two of my friends are coming over on Friday. One of them is on fan fiction and her username is House of Anubis. Go check out her story and review please! She's an AMAZING writer. Now I will stop this extremely long author's note and get on with the story! **

I heard…the sound of leaves crunching under feet. It was coming from the direction of the house. I looked at Zach to see if he had heard it too. His head was inclined toward the sound of the noise, his eyes staring at me; it was his way of silently asking if I had heard it. I slightly nodded my head in affirmation and saw his eyes flicker from different emotions. From accepting, to scared (but only for a second), and finally, determination.

He silently motioned for me to start climbing down the tree, his attention on the steadily approaching footsteps. I quietly climbed down the tree and a split second later, Zach was standing beside me. He wrapped his arm protectively around me, his eyes searching the woods for any signs of movement. The horses had gone still, on guard because of our alert stature. We both listened to the sound of the footsteps as the gradually made their way to our tree. But suddenly they stopped.

Zach and I waited for them to reappear, and his arm gently unwrapped itself from around my waist as we both got into fighting positions. We kept waiting until we heard the slightest sound as a twig snapped and something sprung out of the forest at me. I dodged the punch that was thrown and saw that Zach was fighting someone as well. I quickly examined what we were fighting, and they both seemed to be girls. I could sense another waiting at the base of a tree nearby. I turned my attention back to fighting.

And not a second too soon. I quickly grabbed the offender's fist when they threw a punch and roundhouse kicked them in the stomach, making them double over in pain. Then I heard her say something that made me freeze. "Bloody hell, Cam, have you been practicing?"

**(A/N: I was gonna stop there, but I had an inspiration while listening to the radio. You'll see why later…)**

I stared at my best friend in shock. Bex was somehow prettier than when I last saw her. Her dark skin glowed, her brown hair shimmering in the moonlight. Her caramel eyes shined and, as usual, she looked like an Egyptian goddess. Bex nodded towards Zach and I saw him still fighting with the other girl. Her glossy black hair had tumbled out of her ponytail, and I saw that Zach was fighting Macey. That means Liz must be the one by the tree.

I waved over to the tree and Liz joined Bex and I. Bex finally gave me a hug and so did Liz. "Wow Cammie, you look beautiful as always," Bex said, making me blush. I then remembered that Zach and Macey were still fighting, unaware who they were fighting. Well, Zach at least wasn't. "Zach!" I yelled. He was so engrossed in the fight, he didn't notice me screaming. **(I know, OOC, whatever, just READ.) **

I decided to be dramatic in getting his attention. I winked at Bex and Liz, and they caught onto my plan and grinned at me. Time to put this plan in action. I suddenly gasped raggedly and screamed Zach's name as loud as I could. "ZAAAACH!" His head finally snapped towards me, but in doing so, Macey accidentally punched him in the stomach. "Whoops! My bad!" she exclaimed. When he heard her voice, Zach understood who he was fighting and stopped.

He took one look at Macey and strided over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist again, and nodded to each of my friends. "Bex, Liz, Macey," he acknowledged. "Zach," they all said in unison. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. "A better question would be why is _he_ here?" Macey remarked. I blushed, knowing they were going to force the truth out of me one way or another. Liz, seeing my blush and being the best friend ever, changed the subject. "So why don't you guys ride your horses back to the house and meet us there? Then you can introduce us to your grandparents and, if they say yes, we'll unpack our stuff for the summer!" Liz reasoned.

My jaw dropped. "WHAT?" I screamed in happiness. Macey cocked her head at me. "What, you don't want us to stay?" she asked teasingly. "NO! I WANT YOU TO STAY!" I shouted. "Let's go ask!" Everyone laughed at my over- excitedness, even Zach. "We'll meet you at the house," Zach said. My friends nodded and Macey winked at me before disappearing into the forest. "Well we better get going," I said before heading over to Liberty. But on the way, I was stopped by Zach.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked seductively. "Ummm…to the house?" I asked a tiny bit nervous. I mean, I'm not really used to loving someone like this! Yes, LOVE. I love Zachary Goode. There. No going back now. "Why?" he asked. "It's gonna take them longer to get back to the house than it will take us." He started rubbing my forearms softly. "I guess we have a few minutes to spare…" I murmured. "That's my girl," Zach said gently before backing me up against a tree and kissing me. We kept going like this, him kissing me and rubbing my arms, for about ten minutes. I broke a way and said, "We should get going. They're going to get worried." He nodded and we jumped on our horses and rode off towards the barn.


	6. Friends, Singing, And Swimming At Night

**Hiya! SO SORRY for not updating later! You might have noticed, or not, but I've changed the title to Just A Summer Of A Lovestruck Spy. The 'In Nebraska' part made it seem weird to me. And kind of too long. Okay, I'm gonna stop talking and get to the story. Read and review please! Reviews make me want to update faster. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls!**

When we got back to the barn, Zach and I quickly hopped off our horses, and I led Lightning to her stall, while Zach led Star to hers. We took their bridles and saddles off, and stored them in the closet. Then, I looked at Zach, took his hand, and led him to a bale of hay, where we sat down together.

"So…" I trailed off, blushing. "Does this mean we're...like…a couple now?" By the end of my sentence, I was as red as a fire truck.

Zach smiled at me and used my own words against me. "Does this count as an answer?" he asked, then kissed me softly on the lips. It was short, but it still left my lips feeling warm after he pulled away.

I smiled and replied, "Nope. I need it to be said out loud. Sorry!" He laughed at my comment, put his arms around my waist, and dragged me onto his lap, so I was sitting on him. Zach finally asked," Cameron Ann Morgan, I like you, A LOT, so will you be my girlfriend?" I squealed (yes, ACTUALLY squealed) and nodded so fast that I thought my head would fall right off my shoulders.

Zach and I laughed and kissed one more time before I climbed off his lap and he got up. We walked hand in hand out of the barn and towards the house.

Before I go any farther, maybe I should tell you about my grandparent's house. It's a two story basic farmhouse that you would find somewhere out in the country. The outside was a bright white, with black trim around the windows, on the perimeter of the porch, and also on the brackets. It has a wraparound porch that goes all the way around the house, with black rocking chairs to compliment the black trim. There was a black screen door in the front and back; the front door leading into the living room, and the back door leading into the kitchen. There were windows scattered around, all with the same black trim as the rest of the house. The downstairs consists of a kitchen, living room, a bathroom, and my grandparent's room. Then upstairs has two bathrooms, my room (I have a room just for me, since I come here every summer), and three guestrooms. One of the bathrooms is my personal bathroom, made only for me; you can only access it from my room. **(A/N: I actually designed this house myself. My dad's a contractor, so I just HAD to put extra description in this story. I tried to use simple terms, I hope you guys can understand it! XD Sorry if you can't :P)**

We came through the backdoor, only to be ambushed by my crazy friends.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME! WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?" Bex, Macey, and Liz all yelled at the same time. I started blushing again, much to my dislike. The girls soon caught on, and all squealed like I did when Zach asked me to be his girlfriend. Zach started chuckling, and soon everyone joined in. That is, until my grandma came in to see what all this noise was. She was smiling when she saw Zach and I laughing, but her expression turned into confusion when she saw Bex, Liz, and Macey. I braced myself for the questions. But suddenly, Grandma's expression turned into comprehension and she clapped her hands together in joy.

"You must be the girls Rachel told me about! Oh, it's so good to meet you! Grandma exclaimed hugging first Bex, then Liz, and finally Macey. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Mom set this up?" My friends smiled innocently and shrugged their shoulders as if to say 'mayybeee?' I laughed until my grandma interrupted me. "They will be staying in the guestrooms. Since Zach is already staying in one of them-"my friends raised their eyebrows at this but let my grandma continue. "-you girls will have to share the other two. Cameron, could you help the girls bring up their stuff, while I get the inflatable mattress for one of your friends to sleep on?" Grandma asked, and I nodded my head. "Why don't you help Grandma get it and bring it upstairs for me?" I asked my boyfriend with my wide puppy dog eyes.

Zach rolled his eyes at me, but complied. Bex, Liz, and Macey snickered while Macey muttered, "Haven't even been her boyfriend for an hour and she's got him whipped." This caused Zach to glare at her, while she only waved her hands in a 'shoo' motion. My friends and I laughed, and then we dragged their stuff to their rooms. Macey insisted she get her own room, so Bex called the bed in the other room, and Liz was stuck with the inflatable mattress in Bex's room. The room order now went like this: Zach's room, my room, Bex and Liz's room, and finally Macey's room. The other bathroom was right next to Macey's room. I left them to unpack, and passed Zach in the hall, who was carrying the mattress. I pointed him to Bex and Liz's room and he gave me a peck on the cheek when he went passed me.

I went into my room and tried to get into the chat room. When I tried to log on though, my laptop screen read: ~WEBSITE DELETED BY ~ I guess mom deleted it for some reason...I'll have to call her later. Oh well. I'll tell you more about MY room. The walls are a light peach color, with white trim. The door that led to my bathroom was also white too. I have a mahogany dresser and a basic queen bed, with peach color sheets and comforter that matched the color of my walls. On my desk, there was my laptop, and iPod home with my Ipod touch plugged in, just as I left it this morning. I also have a window seat that looks out into the back yard. There was a pillow that was the same color as my walls sitting on the seat. My bathroom has the same color scheme as my bedroom.

I grabbed my iPod, and started playing the song Summer Nights by Rascal Flatts. The song seemed to fit right now. I'm happy that my summer won't be as boring as I thought it would be, now that I have Zach (who's now my BOYFRIEND!), and my amazing friends to keep me company.

**(A/N: I was GONNA stop it right there, but since I made you guys wait so long, I decided to make it a little longer. )**

As the song started, I sang along and started dancing around my room.

_Come on ladies  
It's time to pop that top  
And fellas, I know you're ready to rock  
We went crazy cooped all winter long  
And school is out, so let's get it on  
Flip flop tans and some white sand  
I know the perfect spot_

Well the sunset better set soon  
So we can get in the mood  
Things start getting all heated up  
When it starts getting cool, yeah

Summer nights  
Everybody, are you with me?  
Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise  
Summer nights  
Everybody's feeling sexy  
Holler if you're ready for some summer nights  
Come on.

Oohhh, oh yeah yeah.

Now fellas, you better watch your step  
Don't let them teeny French bikinis  
Make you lose your breath  
Back to the ladies  
Y'all keep doing y'a'll's thing  
'Cause everything about you makes me wanna scream

The sun is getting low  
There it goes, here we go  
Here comes the moon, yeah  
Things start getting heated up  
When it starts getting cool, yeah

Summer nights  
Everybody, are you with me?  
Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise  
Summer nights  
Everybody's feeling sexy  
Holler if you're ready for some summer night

Whoa  
Oooh

It's a party down in Padre  
Big bonfire on the beach  
It's Coronas in Daytona y'all  
Well it's wild and it's free

Summer nights  
Everybody, are you with me?  
Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise  
Summer nights  
Everybody's feeling sexy  
Holler if you're ready for some summer nights  
Come on

Summer nights  
Everybody, are you with me?  
Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise  
Summer nights  
Everybody's feeling sexy  
Holler if you're ready for some summer nights

Yeah, oh are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
For some summer nights

Yeah baby_  
__Summer nights  
It's summer nights  
Come on___

When the song ended, I heard clapping at my door, and looked over to see my friends and Zach in the doorway. They were smiling and clapping, which made me blush. Zach came over and hugged me while whispering in my ear, "You were great." My friends, being the amazing spies they are, heard and agreed saying, "YOU WERE! WE NEVER KNEW YOU COULD SING!" I laughed at their overreaction.

"It's not really a hobby of mine. I just do it on occasion, or when I feel like it." I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal. My friends rolled their eyes.

Bex said," I have an idea! Why don't we go swimming?" Yeah. My grandparents have a backyard pool too. I love to go swimming when it's really hot out. Macey and Liz smiled at the suggestion and started moving towards the door, probably already ready to put their bathing suits on.

"Wait," I said. "Isn't it like nine thirty?" I looked at my ihome to make sure my internal clock was right. It was, of course. Bex nodded in confirmation. "Yep." She said, and she, Macey, and Liz went to their rooms to put their bathing suits on. I noticed that Zach stayed though.

"Aren't you going to go put your bathing suit on?" I asked him. He nodded and said, "I'll see you in a minute." He kissed me, and then made his way out the door. I giggled to myself, and then headed into my bathroom to go to my closet. I went to my bathing suit drawer and pulled out a simple style bikini. The top was just a normal tie around the neck bikini top, and it was lime green with white polka dots. The bottom was the same design, but with ties on the side of my hips.

I pulled it on, and kept my hair down. It was just going to get wet anyways. I slipped on some flip flops, grabbed a towel, and headed into Macey's room to make sure she approves. She always wants to dress me herself, but I'm pretty sure I did a good job this time. I knocked and opened the door to find Macey brushing her hair, clad in a bikini like mine, but it was neon pink leopard print. She heard me walk in and she looked me over. She nodded her head in approval.

I said, "Ready to go?" Macey slipped on some flip flops and got a towel like me, and we headed out into the hallway. Out in the hallway, we saw Liz emerging from the bathroom in a simple navy blue bikini, also wearing flip flops and holding a towel. "Hi Liz! Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded rapidly and answered," I can't wait!" I smiled and we all entered Bex and Liz's room. We saw Bex in a light purple bikini with white stripes going vertically, and she was also wearing flip flops.

Bex said," To answer your next question, yes I'm ready." I smiled and nodded. We headed downstairs, and out the backdoor while I yelled, "We're going swimming Grandma! We'll be outside!" I heard her faint reply of," Okay dear! Have fun!" before the screen door slammed shut. We got to the pool, only to find that Zach had beaten us there. He was swimming laps in the pool, wearing plain black swimming trunks. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I forced myself to look away before I started drooling over his eight pack. Yes. He had an eight pack. Could he get any sexier?

We headed over to the chairs and put our stuff down. The chilly night air made me shiver, even though it was summer. Good thing the pool was heated. Only when Bex jumped in, did Zach stop swimming laps. He searched until he found me, and when he did, his jaw fell open and his eyes got really wide. This made me blush, but he was still staring. I started to run towards the pool, ready to jump in, and he was STILL staring. So I ran in his direction in the pool, and I did a cannonball right next to him, so he was soaking wet, but not staring anymore.

When I came back up, he was smirking. He wrapped his arms around my waist and murmured in my ear, "You look beautiful." I blushed even harder than last time and ducked my head, staring at the water. But he tilted my face back up and whispered," Don't be embarrassed. You truly are. Inside, and out." This of course, made me blush even more. He chuckled and said, "You look cute when you blush…let's see how cute you look when I do this…" He tilted my head up even more and kissed me softly.

I heard awws in the background, and I realized that my friends were still here. I pulled away laughing softly and turned my head towards them, while still being held by Zach. They were all standing in the pool at the opposite end Zach and I were at, with wide smiles on their faces. I smiled back, and turned to Zach, trying to see his reaction. He was smirking at them, no surprise there. Then he turned to me, and kissed me again. Nothing could ruin this moment.

But suddenly two figures emerged from the edge of the woods. Crap.

**Did you like it? I made it WAY longer than I usually do because I know I haven't updated in a month and a half. So sorry about that! :P I can't WAIT till summer! I have until June 8****th****, then I'm FREEEE! This summer's gonna be EPIC! I'm going with my best friend to New Jersey from the 14****th**** of June until the 20****th****, so it's gonna be AWESOME! Then, I'm going to Florida, and probably New York! I'm SOOO EXCITED! :D **

**Question to answer in your review: What are you guys doing this summer? And of course, did you like this chapter?**

**THANKS! :D REVIEW!**

**~Sammi :D**


	7. Guests, Boy Talk, and I Love You

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Gallagher Girl series. Ally Carter does.**

**Cammie POV**

Everyone in the pool stood unmoving, watching as the two figures slowly made their way to the lit area of the pool. No one dared say a word until the bigger figure yelled in a familiar voice, "Are we interrupting something?" That's when we all jumped out of the pool and ran, yelling happily, to greet the two visitors. Who were they? Grant and Jonas. Yep, Zach's two best friends.

Grant laughed as we gave him hugs all at one time. He yelled, "Well, I guess you guys missed me!" We laughed at Grant. Seems like he hasn't changed much. Still the handsome, ego maniac he was when he left. No one noticed Jonas until Liz yelled, "Hey Jonas!", and tackled him with a hug. Yes, you read that right. _Liz tackled somebody other than her best friends._ Amazing right? Who knew our little Lizzie would tackle a boy?

"Hey Jonas," everybody chorused. He gave everyone a smile in return. "Sooo…." Grant said. "What exactly were we interrupting?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive gesture. I blushed lightly (thankfully I could somewhat control it this time), and quickly replied, "Nothing.", at the same time Zach said, "We're dating now." with a huge smile on his face.

Grant had a surprised look on his face. "Really? You finally got the guts to ask her? REALLY?" He asked, turning to look at me for confirmation. I nodded and smiled a small grin to assure him that, yes, we are going out. And I couldn't be happier.

"Wait, why are you guys even here? Not that I don't want you to be though. Just asking." Liz asked. Good question…

"Zach called us about thirty minutes ago, and asked if he we wanted to come over, since the girls were already here." Grant winked at Bex, who gave him a smile and motioned for him to continue. "He said he'd already called Mrs. Morgan, and she was fine with it. Jonas and I were already near here, just traveling the country on summer break, we decided to come hang out here! As long as that's okay with you, Cammie."

"Sure! We'd love to have you guys stay! But, you have to stay in Zach's room. The girls already claimed the other ones." I replied. I looked around and noticed that everybody except Grant and Jonas were wearing bathing suits. "Do you guys want to put on swimsuits and come join us?" I asked them. "Sure," Jonas replied.

"Zach, could you please go show them to your room and help them with their bags…speaking of which, where are your bags?" I questioned Grant. He pointed and I looked towards the place they emerged from, and saw two black lumps in the distance. "Oh…" I trailed off. Grant started jogging to get them, when he, in all spy likeness, tripped on a rock. This caused an immediate response from everybody watching. We busted out into laughter, and laughed even harder when we saw the wounded expression on Grant's face. He slowly got up and walked the rest of the way to get the bags.

When he finally returned, we were still laughing at his fall. "Shut up," he said, blushing lightly. Zach slowly stopped laughing, and led a still laughing Jonas and a blushing Grant into my grandparent's house.

**Zach's POV (Yep, a surprise from mee! :D SURPRISE!)**

As we walked up the stairs, heading to our bedroom, Jonas gradually stopped laughing until he was quiet. It was completely silent, seeing as Cammie's grandparents were asleep, well it was until Grant exclaimed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST HUMILIATED MYSELF INFRONT OF MY BRITISH BOMBSHELL!" He yelled so loudly that I was afraid he would wake up the whole state, not mentioning Cammie's family. "Shhhh!" Jonas and I said at the same time. We were quiet once again, until we finally entered the room we were sharing. That's when the questions started.

"When did you get the guts to ask out the girl of your dreams?" Grant asked. I knew the answer right away, but I still hesitated. It'll probably make me sound like a girl…but these guys are my brothers. Not blood related brothers, but still. I knew I could tell them anything and they wouldn't judge me. Well, Grant might. So, I whispered, "Since I felt empty when I left the Gallagher Academy…" Grant and Jonas were silent for a moment, and then they both clapped me on the back. "Congrats man," Jonas said. "Yeah, we know how you've been pining over her since you met her," Grant commented. This earned him a slap, courtesy of me. "Ouch man. Geez, control yourself for once!" Grant complained, which earned him another slap. Of course.

"Whatever guys. At least I asked my girl out. You two are still too scared to." I replied. "Well you KNEW your girl liked you." Jonas retorted. "Yeah," Grant commented. "Jonas and I haven't got a clue whether they like us." I thought about that. "Hmmm… I'll see if Cammie can help. She might know. Girls tell each other everything." I compromised. **(AN. It took me ****FOREVER ****to remember that specific word. I spent about ten minutes to remember that SPECIFIC word. But I remembered it! :D) **Suddenly, I heard what sounded like footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked out into the hallway, and saw Cammie and her friends coming up the stairs. I raised my eyebrows in question, and Cammie answered, "We got tired of waiting." She shrugged like it was no big deal. The girls then all proceeded to go to their assigned rooms.

I shut the door again and saw that Grant and Jonas were about to get into their bathing suits. "Don't bother." I told them. "Cammie and the girls just came up. 'Said they got tired of waiting. Guess we took too long talking." They shrugged, just like Cammie did, and laid down on their sleeping bags they had taken out while I was in the hall. I realized that it just turned midnight. I quickly got into my pajama pants and left my shirt off. Cammie will enjoy that. **(And the cocky boy returns. XD) **I decided to go over to Cammie's room tonight. I told the guys I'd be in Cammie's room.

Luckily, Cammie's room was right next to mine. I knocked, and when I heard Cammie's reply of, "Come in!" I opened the door to find Cammie lying on her bed, listening to her iPod with only a lamp on her bedside table for light. She was wearing a light blue pajama tank top, with light and dark blue striped pajama shorts which went to a little above mid-thigh. And let me tell you, even though she was wearing pajamas, with no make-up and her hair down, she looked gorgeous. The dim light from the lamp cast shadows on her beautiful face, and I wondered how this goddess could be my girlfriend. Even though she had both ear buds in, she could somehow still hear my knock. She was good; she was the Chameleon of course.

**Cammie POV**

After I left Zach in the hallway, I changed out of my bikini into some of my comfier pajamas, washed my face, and brushed my teeth, then my hair. I Picked up my phone, turned off all the lights except for a lamp, and called my mom to ask about the website. I dialed my mom's number on my untraceable iPhone, and waited for her to pick up. Except she didn't. That's what made me start to worry a little. Even when it was almost midnight, she _always _picks up when I call. I took a few deep breaths, and tried to forget about it for tonight. I went back to my desk, and picked up my iPod along with some headphones. I sat on my bed, hit shuffle and blasted the volume. The song that came on was Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes 

**(AN. I actually reallyyyy like this song. I was just listening to it actually…)**

During the song, I realized that Zach and I haven't actually said that I love you to each other. I mean, we both know it, but we've never said it out loud…Just as the next song came on, I heard a knock at my door. Even with the music blasted. Come _on _people, I'm a SPY for crying out loud. "Come in!" I yelled. What didn't surprise me was that it was Zach. What DID surprise me was that he was shirtless. He was wearing black pajama pants, but NO shirt. None. Nada. Not at all. And there was that sexy eight pack again…

I forced myself to look away before I started drooling. I just kept my eyes on my iPod. I could feel his eyes on me, though. I could tell he was taking everything in, from my head, to my toes. I just kept my eyes on the screen. Once the song ended, I plucked the ear buds out of my ears, and set my iPod back on my desk. When I turned around, I suddenly felt arms around my waist. I looked up and saw Zach's face an inch away from mine. "What are you doing?" I whispered, my eyes gazing into his. "About to kiss my…" he trailed off, his face slowly coming nearer to mine. "Girlfriend." He finished, and then kissed me with a passion that I knew was inside both of us.

I eagerly kissed him back, letting all my feelings for him pour into the kiss. Annoyance, because of his constant smirking and cryptic remarks, disbelief, because how could Zach Goode be MY boyfriend, and then love. Because, well, I love him. I broke away for a minute to breathe, but Zach just moved his lips to my neck, trailing kisses wherever his lips touched. All of a sudden I found myself saying my thoughts. "I love you." I gasped at myself for saying it, and tried to pull away to hide my embarrassment. But Zach just tightened his grip on my waist and forced me to look up at him. His eyes were shining with love as he spoke. "I love you too, Cammie. I love how beautiful you are, you don't even notice it which makes you even more gorgeous. I love how nice you are to everyone you meet, and everybody can't help but like you for it. I love how you're so loving and caring to your family, not just your mom, but Bex, Liz, and Macey too. I love how you always put the people you love before yourself, without giving it a second thought. I love how you can put up with all my crap, and not run away from it. But most of all, I love you for just being you Cammie." As he was saying all of us, tears of joy were building up, and I couldn't stop myself from jumping up and kissing him as hard as I could. We continued for a few minutes, but even spies have to breathe sometime.

When we finally did break away, both of eyes reflected our happiness. We had finally said those three words to each other. I love Zach, and amazingly, Zach loves me back just as much. Maybe even more. "I love you." Zach said. "I love you too." I replied, before giving him a quick peck on the lips. I yawned, I was really tired. It was now 12:40 am. I was about to tell Zach to go back to his room, because he looked tired too, but I realized that I didn't want him to go. So I stretched out my arms In a 'carry me' gesture, and Zach laughed. "The bed's like three feet away, I think you can make it, Cammie. " He said. I shook my head, still holding my arms out, so he sighed, picked me up, and put me on the bed. When he tried to let go though, I held onto his neck and mumbled, "Stay with me." He had no choice but to oblige, although I'm pretty sure he didn't mind. So he climbed under the covers with me and turned the lamp off. Once we were plunged into darkness, he wound his arm around my waist, and pulled me to him. I snuggled as close as I could into him, and whispered, "I love you." His reply of "I love you too" was the last thing I heard before I quickly fell asleep.

**So, how did you like it? I knew it took a long time to update, I'm sorry. I'm finally out of school! :D And I went on a trip to New Jersey with my best friend for a week and a half and it was AMAZING! :D I've been really busy ever since. I had to go stay at my cousin's house for a couple of days, because my dad was in DC. And the last couple days, I've been cleaning out my room, because we're getting it repainted. And let me tell you, that was NOT an easy task. I had a bunch of crap everywhere. XD I JUST finished today, and I started on it Friday, I think. So yeah, busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let's try to get 41 before I update! Please? It's only five reviews! Review please! :D**

**~Sammi**


	8. Second Author's Note! Please read!

**Hey people! I'm sorry it took so long to upload the last chapter! I wrote it a couple days ago, but being the idiot I am, forgot to actually upload it and post it on FanFiction. So I sat around, waiting for any reviews for like two days, until I realized TODAY that I didn't upload it. XD Plus I've been really busy. So yeah, those are my lame excuses for not updating. Hahaha. :3 I'm not sure if you've read my OTHER story, but I've decided that I'm finishing this story before I start on that one. I may do some one shots though… ;) On a random note, if there's anyone who likes Taylor Swift, go on YouTube and look up SwiftyGirl98. It's not me, but a friend of mine who's an AMAZING singer. She has a couple of songs up already, and will hopefully be uploading more soon. Anyways, remember that my goal for reviews until I post the next chapter is 41! Thanks for all the reviews, and the people who've alerted or favorite this story. :D**

**~Sammi**

**P.S. Did you see on Ally Carter's website that Zach will be shirtless in GG5? I almost fainted when I read it. :DDD**


	9. SORRY! AN! AGAIN! IMPORTANT!

Hey guys (or girls….whatever.)! First, let me say how sorry I am for not posting a chapter sooner. *Sees when she last updated.* Oh, wow, I haven't updated in a while. Sorry 'bout that. I've been reaaaalllyyyyy busy the past few weeks (like THAT'S a good excuse for not writing…), and I've been traveling a lot too. I went to my friend's house at the beginning on July, then left for the lake the day after that. Which had no internet connection, AT ALL. Although I DID bring my laptop with me in case they did. I stayed there for a week, and then I was at home for a day. That day, I was packing for the beach house, which is where I've been for the last couple of days. My beach house has a horrible Wi-Fi connection to my laptop, so I'm surprised that I can even get this on FanFiction. I'm not leaving until Saturday, and then next Monday I have school. NOOOO! Yeah, I know what you're thinking, school? This early? Yep. This early. I go to a year round modified school, so I go back on the 25th of July, get a couple weeks off in the end of October, then three weeks off for Christmas then two more weeks off in spring then summer…yeah. It's weird. And we have uniforms. *Crowd gasps.* I know, I know, it's a horrible life. XD Okayyyy…so…*mentally checks list of things to tell you* OOOOH right! I don't know if any of you read Harry Potter and saw the last movie, but I LOVED IT. I cried. I'm sad it's ending, but Harry Potter shall live on forever! Okay, over my nerdiness. Onto the next thing. (I do realize this is an extremely long author's note, but it's important. Yes, Harry Potter is important.)Does anyone read The Hunger Games series? If so, CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY'RE MAKING A MOVIE? I can't wait. ;D Okay, the REALLY important stuff. I need you guys to tell me how I'm doing so far with this story. So, to grade me, please use these amazing code words:

If I'm Doing An ABSOLUTELY AMAZING JOB (Sureee…), say this in a review:

Expelliarmus.

If I'm doing an okay job, say:

Gale.

If I'm doing an absolutely HORRIBLE job, say:

VOLDEMORTLOVESPRESIDENTSNOW.

Yeah, I'm just that weird. Deal with it. (Not to sound pushy. XD) Next important thing. I made a Facebook. Just for this account. I'll be posting updates on when I'll update (Hahaha…that sounded weird…), and maybe even a few sneak peeks! Just send me a friend request. The account name is: Sammi Lovesbutterflies. Hope to get a few friends on there! I'm not gonna post any personal stuff about my life on there, because, well, you know….there's baaaad people out there. Like stalkers. And my older brother. XD Just kidding (Love you Dustin!...maybe.)! Anyways, check that out, and I PROMISE I'll update as soon as I can. Just a heads up, I might post some one-shots after I update this story. Keep on the lookout for them! Remember to use the code words above a review! Now, I will end this extremely long Author's note.

Love you guys!

~Sammi 3


	10. Secrets, Picnics, and ZAMMIE

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ally Carter does. **

**P.S. If you want an explanation as to why I haven't updated in so long, skip to the bottom. Or read the story first. Doesn't matter. You'll still have a really long AN at the end of the chapter. :D**

**Cammie P.O.V.**

_I was walking through a dark hall with seemingly endless doors, alone. I was still in my pajamas, and I distractedly wondered when I left my comfy cocoon of Zach's arms and fluffy blankets. I turned my attention back to the cold hallway, and I vaguely remembered that I have no idea where I was. I looked a little closer, and found that the hall resembled the hallway in my grandparent's house. I reached towards the nearest door, which I had concluded was my bedroom door, but it was locked. Even when I tried to pick it with a bobby pin I always keep in my hair, it wouldn't open. _

_It turns out that all the doors were like the first one. I made my way down the hall, and went back up, retrying each of the locks, to no avail. I slumped down against the wall next to my door, and wondered what the heck was going on. It seems that I'm in a dream, because no one else is here. It's either I'm in a dream or they were….never mind. I don't want to finish that sentence. _

_I took everything in, and noted again that everything seemed in place. Nothing appeared to be tampered with. I should probably be trying to find a way out, I thought. I stood up, and started pacing back up and down the hall. On my second lap, I noticed something on the left side of my door. The carpet was slightly pulled up in one section, and as I pulled on it-_

I sat straight up in bed, not paying attention to Zach's arms sliding down my waist from where I had suddenly jerked upwards. Suddenly, I was pulled backwards into Zach. I looked down at where his arms were tightened on my waist, the cause of the sudden backwards movement. I looked down at him lovingly for a moment, taking in his true beauty. He looked so worry free right now with the moonlight shining down on his face. I smiled and wondered how he could be mine…and then I remembered the dream.

I slowly loosened Zach's grip on my waist, and slipped out of his arms, putting a pillow in his arms to compensate for my weight. **(A/N The first person to guess which action-filled movie this technique is from will get their name used in the next chapter, and probably a lot in other chapters. Come on guys, its SUPER easy!) **I slowly tiptoed backwards, never taking my eyes off of Zach's sleeping form. I silently prayed that he wouldn't wake up and ask what I was doing. But he of course, being the great spy he is, woke up.

"Mmmm…Cam….Cams…..Cammie!" he yelled, his eyes first darting to the pillow that he now had in a death grip, then moving around the room, until they finally landed on me. His eyes practically breathed a sigh of relief as he got up, still without a shirt, and made his way over to me. His arms encircled me in a bundle of warmth and I instantly felt a sense of safety.

"Cammie, you had me scared half to death. Why are you out of bed? From the look in your eyes, I know it's not just a trip to the bathroom." He said, holding me at arm's length.

"Ummm…I don't know exactly…" I told him.

He gave me a strange look. "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes, and clarified. "I _mean_ that I had a dream, and it was set in this house. So, I'm going to find out if what exists in the dream exists in real life."

He immediately replied, "I'm going with you."

I sighed, shook my head and said, "Of course you are."

He smiled at me, and so I took his hand, and quietly led him out into the hall. I dragged him to the spot I found in my dream, and there it was. The carpet was pulled up just a fraction of a centimeter, but the change was still there. I looked at Zach, and saw he was looking at the section of carpet with interest. He met my gaze and inclined his head, silently telling me to continue.

I took a deep breath, and tugged on the carpet. As I kept pulling, the wall suddenly collapsed in on itself, causing me to gasp loudly. Zach quickly put his hand over my mouth. I certainly didn't want my friends to wake up, or even worse: _my grandparents._ No wonder what either of them would think if they came out and found Zach (who's still SHIRTLESS may I remind you) and I standing in front of a broken wall. I'm surprised the falling wall didn't wake them.

I mouthed _'Thank you' _to Zach, who nodded and pointed towards the wall. I nodded back, and Zach helped me up from my position on the floor, kissing my forehead when I was standing. He gave me a reassuring smile and I grinned happily back. Everything would be alright, as long as Zach was with me. I grabbed his hand, and ventured into the unknown tunnel.

I stepped inside, and after Zach was in too, I got down on my knees and found a button on the wall. I pressed it, and the wall slowly closed itself back up. _Simple enough,_ I whispered to myself. I stood up, and started walking forward in the dim lighting of the tunnel. I couldn't help but feel a little afraid, imagine if you had a dream like mine and it came to be true. I could hear Zach's footsteps close behind me, and there was something reassuring in the sound.

To distract myself from my anxiety, I focused on our path. I made sure to memorize every turn we made, so I'd know how to get back.

Zach suddenly stopped and asked, "How do you know where to go? _Do_ _you_ _even know where to go?_" Then he flinched, probably realizing how rude that sounded. I, on the other hand, was glad he had said something. It was getting kind of awkward just walking in silence.

I answered, "I don't know exactly….I just have…a feeling that we're going in the right direction. I guess you could call it instinct."

"Instinct? You mean like…a mother knows best?"

I stared at him, and then busted out into laughter. "Really Zach? Do I _look _like a mother to you?"

He rushed to answer, "No! No, of course not! I was just…comparing."

I chuckled a bit at his nervousness; as for mine, it seemed to have disappeared. Before I could stop the words, they flowed out of my mouth.

"You're so cute when you're nervous."

I slapped my hands over my mouth, my eyes widening in surprise. I cannot believe I just said that. Even if we are dating, I've never really said anything like that out loud before. But Zach was obviously elated that I said that. He pulled me close to him, so close our noses were almost touching. He smiled at me and said, "You're cute all the time. But you're especially adorable when you're blushing. Like now." I was probably flaming red.

I forced my blush away, and kissed him softly, pulling away after a few seconds, and continuing down the tunnel. After about another minute of walking, I stopped. I had a feeling that there was a hidden door on my…right. I turned to the wall on my right, and looked at the ground. Sure enough, there was a small button, smaller than the one before. I pressed it, and this wall collapsed too. Zach and I walked in, and what we saw astonished me. It was an office.

There wasn't much in the office. Just a deck, a chair, a filing cabinet and a safe. The safe was what interested me the most. So I went to check out the safe while Zach went and searched the desk. I had just discovered that there was a keypad lock on it when Zach called my name.

"Cammie…come here for a second."

I walked over to where he was, and saw him looking at a name tag. The name tag read: Matthew Morgan. My father. I stood there frozen, staring at it. Zach picked it up, and there was a letter underneath it, folded up so it wouldn't be visible unless you picked the nametag up. Zach silently handed the letter to me, and I opened it with trembling fingers.

I opened the seal, which was a gold M. The message was short, and anything but simple.

_Dear Cammie,_

_If you're reading this, I must be gone. And you must be wondering why. I can't tell you. I know you're probably sick of hearing that, but I don't want to worry you any more than needed right now. Plus, if I'm gone, then you're in danger. Even though it is very unlikely anyone but you will find this office, I'm not taking any risks. So I can tell you only this: The answer to the code, is the answer they need. Do not let them take it, no matter what. Be strong, Cammie. For me. I love you._

_Love, Dad_

As I finished reading, my knees started to give out. As I fell to the floor, I was wrapped in two warm arms. Zach and I both sank to the floor, me landing in his lap, still holding the letter which I stared at in shock. He started to try to soothe me, whispering reassuring words to me and saying everything would be fine. After a few minutes of this, I started to calm down, and I twisted myself so I could bury my face in his chest, inhaling the scent that always calmed me down.

I took a deep breath and said, "Paprika."

"What?" he asked.

"Well there was this kind of game my Dad and I used to play…whenever we went to the grocery store, he would say something we needed, like milk for example, and we would race to see who could get it the fastest, and get it back in the cart." I stopped for a second, and looked at Zach for confirmation to go on. He nodded for me to continue, so I did.

"So one day when I was six, we were playing that game at a store about three blocks from my house. We were racing to see who could get paprika the fastest, and I got to the spice section first. I got the container of paprika, and was about to race off back to the cart, when I noticed the container that had been behind the spice I had in my hand. It was the same size as the paprika container, but it didn't have a label. It was made of a white plastic, so I couldn't see what was inside it. I was just about to open it when my Dad got there. He asked, 'Cammie, what is that?' I told him where it had been, and I was just about to open it, when he told me to give it to him. I handed it to him, and making sure the cameras weren't looking, covertly slipped it into his pocket. He turned towards me with a twinkle in his eye, and said, 'Race you to the cart.' And I was off."

During my long explanation, I felt like I was in a daze. Even after I finished talking, I was still thinking about all the good times I had with my dad. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt Zach's hand wipe away a tear on my cheek, as in a gentle caress. I looked up into his eyes, and felt a sudden need to be hugged. So I held my arms out like I did earlier that night, and his arms enveloped me in a gentle, but loving hug.

We stood like that for a few minutes, and then I pulled away.

We both turned towards the safe. We exchanged a glance with each other, and he gestured for me to open it. I walked over to the safe, him following in my footsteps. I typed in the word, "Paprika", and pressed the enter button. I stepped back as the sound of multiple locks turning, granting me access to whatever laid inside. I stepped back into the embrace of Zach's arms, and watched as the door slowly swung open, presenting to me the plastic container I found on that shelf so many years ago.

_Hmmm…_I thought. _The only reason Dad would leave me this was if there was something really important in this…something that could maybe keep me alive, or kill me. That's not a scary thought at ALL._

Turning away from my sadistic mind, I saw Zach holding the container, meticulously inspecting it. When he felt my gaze, he looked up, and handed the container to me. I looked at it for a few moments, deciding what to do with it.

Then I said, "I think…we should lock it back up in the safe. I mean, it's the safest place for it, since obviously no one's found this place for a long time."

He simply nodded his head in agreement and asked, "What about the others? Should we come back later with them, and open it then, just in case?"

I thought about it for a moment. I knew if my friends found out about it, they would freak, and if they freaked out, I knew I would too. "Maybe….we should keep this to ourselves for a while. I don't want them to make a big deal out of this."

_Obviously_ it's a _huge_ deal, but I'm trying to convince myself it's not. It's how I stay sane. Zach seemed to understand that, and he put the container back in the safe, and closed the door. The safe immediately locked, securing it safely inside.

I smiled at Zach, and took his hand, leading him back outside into the hallway. As soon as we closed the entryway into the library, I instantly felt my sleep deprivation slam into me like a ton of bricks. I sagged against the wall, and Zach, seeing this, chuckled and said, "Get on my back."

I immediately refused, for sure he was as tired as I was, I wasn't going to make him carry me. But he insisted, and after a few minutes of arguing, I finally subsided into letting him carry me. He started jogging down the passageway, his feet not making a sound as they touched the floor. My weight didn't seem to bother him as we raced back to my room. _Geez._ I thought. _He really is an amazing spy._

We finally made it back to my room, and he gently set me on the bed. When Zach got under the covers, he pulled me towards him, and I wrapped my arms around his body, resting my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating steadily, jogging while carrying me hadn't affected him at all. I lightly laughed at this and he asked, "What's so funny?"

I shook my head slightly, and muttered, "Just thinking about certain things. Nothing to worry about. Goodnight."

I didn't look up, but I imagined him smirking as he guessed what I was thinking. He must've made the decision to ask about it in the morning, so he simply said, "Goodnight Gallagher Girl. I love you."

I smiled into his chest and replied, "I love you too." He kissed my forehead, and I fell asleep quickly, thinking about what would happen in the morning.

I woke up to multiple bright flashes. Then, there were voices. Familiar voices. Then, when I opened my eyes, I was blinded by another bright flash. I blinked repeatedly until I made sense of what was happening. Bex and Macey were standing at the foot of my bed, Macey holding the camera that was responsible for the white flashes. I noticed Zach was either sound asleep, or just pretending to be. I figured he was actually sleeping, mostly because we stayed up really late last night.

So, as not to wake him, I didn't move an inch, just looked at Bex and Macey and asked quietly, "What are you guys doing?"

They both smiled, and Bex said, "We couldn't pass up a good photo op! You guys are _so _adorable together!" I couldn't decide if she was being sarcastic or not. "It's 11:30 in the morning. You slept through breakfast. We tried to get you and Zach up, but you two were knocked out cold. What did you guys do last night?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Nothing Bex. We both said 'I love you' to each other though."

At this, they both squealed quietly and said in unison, "We're so happy for you guys! So cute!"

I laughed at them and said, "You guys are acting like such girls. So, anyways. What did you guys need?"

Macey said, "We just wanted to ask if we could all go horseback riding later, and maybe have a picnic lunch somewhere in the woods. Is that okay?"

I answered, "Yeah that sounds like fun! Go tell everyone else, check in with my grandparents, and I'll get Zach up, and we'll meet you down there."

They both smiled at me. Macey said, "Okay Cam! Hurry up and get ready!" Then they both rushed out of my room, leaving me alone with Zach, once again.

I looked at him, and decided to have a little fun, while doing something Cammie the Chameleon didn't usually do. I put my arms around his neck, and deeply kissed him on the lips. He slowly woke up, and realizing what was going on, immediately responded, kissing me just as deeply back. I pulled away after a few seconds, and winked when he opened his eyes. He smirked in response and tried to pull me in for more, but I pulled back and said, "No, no no. Everyone is waiting downstairs for us. You need to get up."

Zach smiled at me and said, "You should wake me up like that every morning. That would be amazing. "

I rolled my eyes and blushed. "Don't count on it, Romeo." I got out of bed, and walked to my closet, deciding what to wear. I hear Zach getting up, and walking up behind me, putting his arms around my waist, and his chin on my shoulder. "I love you." He whisperes in my ear, and I blush even more, and turn around to hug him. "I love you too." I whisper back, and I look up to see him smiling.

"I know you do." He says. I push him away, shaking my head, and say, "Go get changed. Our friends are waiting downstairs for us." He smiles at me one last time before walking out of my room, and going to change.

I quickly pull on a white tank top, with jean shorts that reach mid-thigh. I put on my cowboy boots, and brush through my hair. I put on my cowboy hat as I think; _I might as well look the part. We are out in the country, riding horses._ I brush my teeth and wash my face, and I'm ready to go.

I walk downstairs to find my friends sitting at the kitchen table, with four baskets full of food and water. I say, "Geez guys, got enough food?" to which they respond, "Grant." We all look at his sheepish expression, and start laughing. We're still laughing when Zach walks in, wearing cargo shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. "What's so funny?" he asks. We all say, "Grant." Which makes us laugh even harder, so hard that I fall off the chair I had just sat in. Zach catches me before I fall, and I'm still laughing. It's like I can't control my laughing at all.

After a few minutes, we all calm down, and Zach still looks confused. "Just forget it." I tell him, and he does what I say. I ask, "Where's my grandparents?" Bex explains, "They just went into town for groceries, once they saw our lunch baskets." I laugh and say, "Okay everyone! Follow me to the barns."

I lead them out to the barns, Grant and Zach carrying the baskets. I assign each of them a horse, and tell them how to get on. Once they accomplish that, I tell them how to steer. I put saddlebags on Zach and mine's horses, because they're the strongest. Once we're all on our horses, I put Lightning in the lead, then Zach behind me, then Liz, Jonas, Macey, Bex, and finally Grant. We ride our horses through the forest paths for a little while, until we reach a lake I used to go to all the time before I started at Gallagher.

We all get off, Liz almost falling off, but Jonas caught her, and I lay out a blanket big enough for all of us to sit on. We tie down our horses to a tree, and sit down for lunch. Bex gets out everyone sandwiches and water bottles, and we take in the scenery.

The lakeside is beautiful. The water is crystal clear, which is weird, but breathtaking and there are little fish swimming around in the more shallow waters. The lake is surrounded by huge willow trees, whose branches blow slightly in the breeze. The sun is high in the sky, and everything is lit up in a golden glow. It's simply beautiful, and I'm glad that in this dark world, this source of light hasn't changed a bit over the years.

After we finish out lunch, Zach and I talk about everything and everything. From our other students at Gallagher, to the teachers we love, and what else we're going to do while we're all here on the farm. Not once do Zach or I mention the passageway or the container. We sit there happily, my head in his lap, and him stroking my hair lovingly. We're enjoying the peace right now, and hey, who could blame us?

Grant and Bex are walking along the lake shore, and Grant must've said something stupid, because Bex pushed him in the water. What Bex didn't expect was to be pulled in along with him. Liz and Jonas see this happen, but when Liz trips over a rock, and falls into the lake, she takes Jonas in with her too. Macey, who was sitting on the shore, drawing in the sand, stands up, says, "What the heck." And jumps in too.

I look at Zach, who's already looking at me with a mischievous smirk. I stand up saying, "Oh, I don't think so." I start running away, already knowing of his plan to throw me in the water. I hear Zach get up and follow me in pursuit. I scramble up a tree, and find a rope that I used to use to swing into the lake. I stealthily get on it, and just as Zach reaches my branch, I wink at him, and say, "See ya later, Zachy-Poo." As I swing away, I hear him make a noise of annoyance at being called that.

I swing out into the middle of the lake, and then I let go, free falling until my body crashes into the water. I quickly swim upwards, only to see Zach landing on top of me, forcing me back under. He's lucky I held my breath. We both come up for air at the same time, and I glare at him. He quickly looks down, and smirks.

I look down, and notice I'm wearing a _white_ shirt with a _black_ bra. I silently curse myself for being so stupid, and blush so much I probably look like a tomato. I start to intentionally sink back under the water, when Zach pulls me up, tells me to stay above water, and starts pulling off his shirt. That doesn't help my blush, but when he offers me his shirt, I say, "Thank you. Now. Everyone turn around okay?" Everyone looks away, and I quickly slip my tank top off, and slide Zach's shirt on. As soon as his shirt is on, I realize he can see me in the reflection in the water, and stupid me didn't face away from him when changing.

Great. Just as my blush was dying down, this happens. I gasp in horror, and meet his eyes in the reflection of the water. He starts laughing, and I try to go under water again. He stops me, and kisses me on the head while saying, "I think you're beautiful. You shouldn't be embarrassed to change in front of me. But, if you're uncomfortable, I won't do it again." I nod, and he says, "Okay. Next time, turn around." I mock glare at him, and he laughs and kisses my head again. I'm still getting over the fact that a boy (even if that boy is Zach) saw me without a shirt on. I guess a bra is the same thing as a bikini but….whatever. This isn't going to ruin my fun.

I splashed everyone in the face, and everyone started splashing everyone else. Then Grant dunked me, and when I came back up, I said, "Bring it on." Thus started a splash war.

When we finally finished playing in the water, it was past dinnertime, and I knew my grandparents would be worried. But I didn't regret staying this late. For once, we were all just regular teenagers, not teenage spies in training. For once, we just let ourselves go, not noting how much time passed, or how much the sun had moved and been replaced by the moon. At the end of the splash war, we were all cold and wet, and we decided to head back to the house for food and showers. We cleaned up our stuff, and headed back to the farm.

When we got back, I put the horses up, and followed everyone into the house. Everyone passed by the kitchen, except for me. I told everyone to go ahead and take showers. I needed to do some stuff really quickly. First, I assured my grandparents we were safe and at home, and I apologized for being out super late, to which my grandma said, "No worry dearie. I expected as much from teenagers. And your friends told us that you might be out late. It's fine." I said, "Thanks grandma, grandpa. I love you guys. "I hugged them back, and walked into the kitchen. I ordered pizza, and while I was waiting for the guy to come, I tried calling mom.

This time, she answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom!" I said, relief flooding through my body.

"Hi sweetheart. How is everything? Are your friends having fun?" she asked, obviously happy to talk to me.

"Everything's fine. Yes, they're having a great time. We went to the lake today, actually. We spent all day there." After I said this, I heard someone walk up behind me, and turned around to see Zach standing there. I smiled at him and mouthed, 'mom', and he had a look f=of understanding.

"Great! So…" she trailed off, obviously up to something. "How are you and _Mr. Goode?_"

I gasped, "Mom!" At this, Zach looked concerned, and I gave him a reassuring look, which calmed him down. Apparently, his spying abilities were failing him right now. Which is probably a good thing.

"What?" she asked, her voice giving off her amusement. "I just asked you a question."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say mom."

She laughed. "I guess I'll see when I get there."

I gasped again. "Wait, you're-"

She interrupted me saying, "Shhh! Don't tell anyone! I want it to be a surprise! I don't want to scare them away." She laughed again, making me laugh along.

"Okay, "I said, glancing at Zach. "I should probably go, Zach looks suspicious."

"Oooh _Mr. Goode is suspicious._"

"Mom!"

She laughed again. "I'm just joking around. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye"

As soon as I hung up, Zach asked, "What was that about?"

I said, "Nothing, mom just wanted to talk, since I won't see her for a while. No big deal." He nodded, believing me instantly.

"I'm going to take a shower okay?" I told him.

He responded, "Okay. I'm going to set up a movie for everyone to watch while we wait for the pizza."

I nodded. "Okay. There's money in the cookie jar on the counter. Love you."

"Love you too!" he called, while I headed up the stairs. Life was good, for now at least.

I took a quick shower, and I put on underwear and a sports bra. After I brushed my hair and let it dry naturally, I made sure no one was upstairs, before running to Zach's room really quickly to get one of his shirts. I wanted it for comfort, and because I knew he likes it when I wear his clothes.

When I finally made it downstairs, the pizza had arrived. I walked into the living room to find everyone sitting there, watching a movie and eating pizza. Everyone's head turned when I walked in, but everyone but Zach looked back at the screen when they saw it was me. He smiled, pulled me onto his lap and said, "You look sexy." I smacked him lightly and said, "Oh shut up." I ate a few pieces of pizza, and slowly began to fall asleep to the movie.

**Zach POV**

I smiled down on Cammie as she fell asleep during the middle of the movie. She looked so adorable when she was sleeping, especially when I was cradling her against my chest. I was really tired too, so I announced to the others that we were going to sleep. Everyone said goodnight, and I carried Cammie up the stairs, being careful not to wake her up. I walked into her room, and laid her down onto her bed. I tried to get her to let go, but she, in her half- conscious mindset, said, "Stay with me."

I happily obliged, and when I settled in, she curled up into a ball at my side, and I put my arms around her in a protective gesture. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her, especially not in her sleep. Cammie fell asleep instantly, and I watched her sleep, marveling in her beauty. She was so perfect, in every way, and she just didn't see it. She's my angel sent from above, and I'm not going to let her go. I kissed her forehead, and drifted away to sleep, thinking happy thoughts for once.

**Rachel POV**

I walked off the plane, moving at a brisk, steady pace. As I leave the bridge of the airplane, I spot Matt's mom waving at me. I smile at her, and start heading towards her, all the while keeping my spy senses busy. It is an airport after all. I reach Shelby **(That's probably not her real name, but whatever.) **and give her a hug, thanking her for letting me come, and for picking me up at such a late hour.

"It's no problem at all dear, although we do have a full house already. Not that I mind, of course. Those kids have such good manners for teenagers." She replied. We started walking towards the parking lot, dragging my luggage behind us.

"I would be surprised if they didn't. They all have classes on good manners at both of their schools." I told her. What I didn't (and couldn't) tell her was that they all know how to behave in dozens of countries around the world. That includes knowing how to use daily utensils in that country to kill an enemy agent.

We finally reached the truck, and as she started it up and headed towards the ranch, she started talking about how nice the kids were, and how she was glad that Cam has such good friends. I couldn't help but agree with her. Soon, we were there, and I declined her offer of taking any of my bags into the house. I silently closed the back door behind me, and headed towards my own guest room, wishing Shelby a good night. As soon as I got settled, I decided to check on Cammie.

I walked up the stairs to her room, and when I knocked, no one answered. I'm assuming she's asleep. It is 2 am, after all. But why do I hear another person breathing in there? I slowly opened the door, expecting there to be some kind of intruder coming in through the window or standing over her bed. What I saw was far from it. Zachary Goode was sleeping in the same bed as my daughter. Actually they were cuddled up as close as possible, and were sleeping. I believe they have some explaining to do in the morning. But for now….I'll leave them in peace. They're so cute together, and that's coming from a spy/mother/headmistress of a spy school. A protective one at that.

**Okay so….you guys are probably thinking, "What happened to this chick? Did she just drop off the face of the Earth and die?" That accusation is now proven wrong. So, HA. Anyways. I can't tell you how sorry I am for not updating until six months later. **

**You probably want to know why.**

**If you don't….I don't care. I'm still telling you why. :P**

**Mostly, it's been school. Then on fall break, I went to Disney World in Florida like I do every year, and I wasn't able to update. **

**Then on winter break, I was doing something every week. And I got sick a few times. And I visited family for the holidays. Family that live in Florida, and Virginia, and NC and….ugh. SO much family. **

**And now, I'm back in school. The thing is…I'm in 8****th**** grade, which is a gateway year for me, so I need to really focus on school if I want to do good in high school, and later on, college. **

**SO. **

**I'm going to TRY to update every other two weeks, or less. I'm sure I can do it. But I 'm usually also busy on the weekends. I will try my hardest though.**

**Right now, it's 2 in the morning where I live, and I've been working on this chapter since 11 at night. So it's been awhile. But I KNEW I had to update for you guys. I feel so bad for not updating for 6 months… so here I am. Updating. :D**

**I really, really, REALLY hope you guys like this chapter. I tried really hard to finish it. **

**If the characters are a little OOC, blame it on my being really tired. I may or may not go back and rewrite this chapter, just because I might've made so many mistakes in my half asleep mind.**

**So, if you're still reading this story, please review. If you read this whole author's note, please say the word: cupcakes.**

**Love you guys,**

**(: Sammi :) **


	11. Sleeping In, Rachel, and Fighting

**Zach POV**

The next morning I didn't want to get out of bed. Spending yesterday with Cammie and our friends at the lake was more fun than I've ever had before, but it was also more tiring than one of my work out sessions at Blackthorne. So you could say I was _very_ reluctant to move from my spot on the bed next to Cammie. In my half-conscious state, I pulled her closer to me, and I realized that she wasn't awake yet.

I laid there for a couple more minutes, my arms wrapped around Cammie's torso, before I decided to get up. I slowly peeled my eyes open, and turned to look at the alarm clock. 11:01 am. We really did sleep in today. I'm guessing everyone else is asleep too, since no one's woken us up yet.

I unwrapped my arms from around Cammie, and I sat up in bed and stretched. I looked over at Cammie and smiled. She looked beautiful sleeping, even with her bed head hair and my old shirt on. She looked so peaceful; I decided not to wake her. I searched around her room for paper and a pencil, and wrote her a quick note. I kissed her on the forehead, and silently left her room, closing the door quietly on the way out. I made my way to the room I share with Grant and Jonas, and found Grant and Jonas still sleeping soundly. Grant was snoring loudly, and drooling on the pillow. Jonas was quieter, hugging a pillow in his sleep. I shook my head at them; some things never change, just like their sleeping habits.

I changed quickly into cargo shorts and a white t shirt, leaving Jonas and Grant to their much needed sleep. I made my way downstairs, following the scent of food cooking in the kitchen. I stepped into the kitchen, and there sat Rachel, Cammie's mom, watching Grandma Morgan make lasagna. I'm sure my eyes widened, because Rachel laughed and said, "Hello Zach. Surprised to see me?" I nodded my head and said, "Cammie said she wouldn't see you for a while…she never mentioned anything about you coming." She smiled and laughed, and I was taken aback by how happy she looked. I've never seen her except for when she's in headmistress mode. She looks so much younger when she's laughing. It's kind of disorienting.

"I told Cammie not to say anything about my arrival. I wanted it to be a surprise. And you sure seem surprised so…mission accomplished I guess. "Rachel said, still smiling.

Grandma Morgan spoke up. "Now. Come eat some lunch. The lasagna's for later, but we were just about to make sandwiches."

I got up, ready to help, when Rachel got a weird glint in her eyes. "Actually Shelby….I don't think we have any bread to make the sandwiches."

Grandma Morgan looked confused and said, "Are you sure? Grandpa and I just went to the store yesterday….hmmm. I suppose I should go get some. I think Grandpa wanted something from the store anyway. We'll go and be right back, okay?"

Rachel said, "Are you sure? I could go-"but she was cut off by Grandma.

"No Rachel, that's okay. You could get everyone up, and announce your arrival. I won't be long." And with that, she was out of the house, and starting up the truck.

Rachel looked at me with the glint back in her eyes and said, "That's just what I was planning to do. Would you like to help me with my plan Mr. Goode?"

It's not like I was going to say no, not with that weird glint in her eyes…

**Cammie POV**

I woke up feeling sluggish. It was like I was coming out of a coma, I was in a haze-like state. But that all changed when I realized Zach wasn't next to me like he was when we fell asleep. I jolted out of bed, and looked around the room. My eyes landed on a piece of folded up paper on the bed next to me. It had my name written on it in Zach's handwriting. I opened it up, and in it was written:

_Gallagher Girl,_

_Woke up, and decided to let you sleep. You looked like you needed up. I'll be downstairs. Love you._

_Love, Zach_

_P.S. You look cute even with Bed Head and my shirt on._

I read this, and blushed. Zach's such a softie sometimes. It's kind of cute, but it's also VERY different the Blackthorne Boy that I first met in Sophomore year. I debated whether to go back to sleep, or get up and meet Zach in the kitchen. I was too awake to go back to sleep, so I got up and got dressed in a tank top and shorts. I brushed out my hair, and left it down. I washed my face, and was checking the time when I heard someone scream. That scream belonged to Zach.

I rushed out of my room as fast as I could, and ran down the stairs. I rushed out the screen door, and there was Zach, fighting a person clad in black. When I rushed forward to help, I heard people rush out of the house behind me. I looked out of the corner of my eye, and saw Grant and Bex hurtling towards Zach, and Jonas and Liz standing on the porch. I noticed all of them were still in their pajamas. When Grant, Bex and I reached Zach and the mystery person, they suddenly stopped fighting, and started laughing.

I froze, recognizing the laugh coming from the mystery person. I could tell Bex did too, after all, she did spend last Christmas with the mystery person and I. The person pulled off their mask as I rushed to hug her, and her lips curved into a smile. My mom was finally here. And this summer just got a whole lot more interesting.

**So. You guys are probably wondering why this chapter is so HORRIBLY short, and why it took me so long to post it.**

**Well. To be honest, I don't know why I took so long to post this measly chapter. But the reason it's short is because it's a filler chapter. Things are about to get more action-y and less romantic-y, especially since Rachel's here now. **

**I already have the story planned out on a basic plotline, so I kinda know where the story's headed. **

**As for the chapter, I'm aiming for them to be 3,000 words long, but in my opinion, good writing doesn't have a minimum or maximum amount of words.**

**There might be one more chapter of just them having fun, but after that, it's gonna be fun/action.**

**I hope you guys don't hate me for that.**

**Also, I read GG5, and it was simply AMAZING. I was DEFINITELY NOT expecting some things to happen. Especially that scene at the end of the book…and if you've read it, I'm sure you know which one I'm talking about. **

**But I'm not gonna go into details, because I know not everyone's read it. If you haven't read it, just let me say it is truly the best one yet(in my opinion at least.).**

**So, will you guys please review to let me know how I'm doing so far?**

**(: Sammi :)**

**P.S. I'm going on vacation to the Florida Keys for a week starting next Wednesday, and I'm not bringing my laptop, so I probably won't be writing. **


End file.
